


Moving Day

by lovethybooty



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: F/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5606401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovethybooty/pseuds/lovethybooty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Éponine and Courfeyrac are new neighbors that might not always meet eye to eye, but have some definite sexual tension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving Day

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this two years ago and it's slightly inspired by the scene in the movie We're the Millers where David and Rose recount how they met.

Éponine drug out another cardboard box from Grantaire's shoddy car, hoisting it up onto her leg. She sighed, crossing through the grass yard of the apartment complex to reach the steps. Hauling the box up the white, rusting stair case, kids zipped past her, toys in tow. She met the hallway on a brighter note, swiftly walking towards apartment 34B.

It was the infamous moving day, and she was moving in. Éponine had finally gotten away from her parent's place- and was hoping to find freedom, and peace of mind- in her new apartment. So, maybe it didn't come out of a Martha Stewart catalog or anything, and the neighborhood was a little more than dicey, but she'd never had that anyway- she wasn't missing out on much.

Bumping the door open with her hip, she dropped the box of records onto the orange couch in the center of the living room. It was a gift from Bahorel (translating to: the crappy couch from his cousin's basement that looks like the 70s threw up on it). While it may have been greatly out of style, and had a slight skunky stench, it was her first housewarming gift- she was elated.

She wiped her hand across her sweaty forehead, ripping the flannel around her waist off and throwing it too onto the couch. She closed the door behind her, heading down the hallway again, only to bump into a tall guy with brown curls. She stepped back before moving on down the stairs- she didn't have time for this idiot.

"Hey, watch where you're going, Jackass," she remarked, not even bothering to look at him as she jogged down the steps, staring at her beat up converse.

"Sorry, didn't realize the Queen had moved in next door," he retorted, turning the other way. He smirked as he went, deciding to take the other staircase at the end of the hall.

Éponine quickly looked over her shoulder to catch a glimpse of his figure, donned in green plaid and stonewashed jeans, as he disappeared from her sight. She sighed, shaking him from her thoughts.

* * *

 

Éponine successfully moved in later that afternoon, with only a few reinforcements from Grantaire and Bahorel. It was hot outside, they were all tired, and she was glad to be finished. She invited them in that evening for some chips and salsa as a "thank you."

She'd gone the rest of that day without thinking about that weird guy from the hallway that morning, but when she finally slipped into her bed, and tried to close her eyes, she only thought of him. She wondered about him- and why she was even wondering him. And she thought about the odd color of his curly hair, and his wit, and his laugh, and how tall he was.

It was a bit strange, but he remained in the back of her mind until she fell asleep- and she wasn't much for neighbors, and she wasn't too religious, but God, she prayed she'd see him again.


End file.
